


The Game

by forgetthesun



Category: Mirrormask
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetthesun/pseuds/forgetthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti-Helena is back with a new set of rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

  
"You don't get to do it again," are the first words that tumble out of her mouth when she sees the copy of herself standing at the foot of her bed. Her anti-twin's eyes flash in the dark and she tilts her head, neck craning.

"Do what?" She questions, her voice lilting and strange. Helena pulls herself out from under the covers and pushes back until she's sitting against the headboard, neck arched to mirror the unmasked princess in front of her.

"Swap." She says it lowly, hardening her eyes into a glare. "I know the game now. I can play it better than you." Anti-Helena smirks.

"I've changed the rules." Helena doesn't blink but her twin is there now, leaning over her, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her body. "See if you can catch on." She feels it as a bite before it turns into a kiss. Her hands try to push against familiar shoulders but they're being held down by identical palms. She gasps at the quick drag of a tongue against her lips and tastes a different kind of air to what she's used to. It's tangy. Metallic even. Not of this world.

Her open mouth turns into a gateway for feeling and it's near overwhelming. Her lip drags its way free from nipping teeth but then all thought is lost to the scrape of a tongue prodding sharply at the inside of her cheek. She bites down on it instinctively and swallows the moan that comes back. Her eyes open and she smiles. Maybe she can play this game too.

Helena pushes forward against the body in front of her and feels a wave of something go through her body. Her twin must feel it too because the hands holding her wrists loosen and she uses the space to force the anti-Helena on her back.

She kisses her, hard. Teeth collide and tongues fight for some kind of higher ground. Her hand is on skin and scraping over a breast and across a nipple identical to her own before she realises. She pinches at the dark skin once and grins at the hips that rise beneath her. Helena pulls back, ceases all motion and watches her copy try to still her wanting body.

"I'm pretty sure I can play this game just as well." She raises an eyebrow at the half lidded eyes below her. They're black.

She shivers.

Her nails scrape down pale skin one more time and she tries to ignore the pulsing that starts in her groin as the anti-Helena's back arches below her.

"Go home," she commands as she sits up. "There's only room in this world for one of us."

  



End file.
